Television, video, and other multimedia program viewings have become more dynamic and ubiquitous among a host of environments. Current technology allows multimedia data including movies, news, and sporting events to be streamed directly to a display almost anywhere on the planet. Cable television backbones, satellite broadcasts, high-speed Internet connections, cell phone networks, and other means of transmitting multimedia streams are able to be received by many different types of devices such as televisions, smart phones, and laptop computers. Additionally, digital video recorders (DVRs) allow these streams to be saved instantaneously and to be played back at a later time. Current multimedia stream viewing services let a user play video, music, or photo media stored on a server hard drive or on the Internet at the user's request. These services do not comprehend the content behind what a user is watching and have no notion of what other media the user is interested in viewing.
Intel® Corporation has a product called Mash Maker which is a web browser extension. Mash Maker lets users easily create client-side mashups. Mashups are a combination of useful pieces of information about topics created on-the-fly as a user browses the web. Mash Maker uses context-aware and inference engines to suggest new mashups of websites based on a user's areas of interest, preferences, and the environment. Mash Maker lets users combine information from a multitude of web sites, visualize, and transform content in many new ways to fit their style.